deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Blue Force
Aqua Blue Force is the Space Deadly Alliance and the member of the Galactic Alliance and the UN-GDI as the Expert Team. A unit of aquatic space rangers from Aquarius Sector battling with their ancient but upgraded weapons as they're defending the oceans and seas from Fleet Admiral Kreterus and his Kaurren Invasion Army and their evil allies, the Warlords' Fleet Admiral Don Jaws and Dr. Shrumpt. Origins The Early Days On the peaceful and beautiful Planet Aqua, Nemo Neptuno have joined the Aquarian Planetary Army after he passed and graduated from the academy. He was assigned to the Echo Squad, one of the most active special ops units on the planet, and sent to the native zone where the suspicious Outcasts activity was brewing at the deep sea. When he and his unit have reached the Outcasts' hideout at the caves, the fighting was broken out from within and they don't know what was happened but Nemo and his unit disrupted the fight and neutralized the Outcasts in a matter of minutes; it took half an hour. After the Outcasts are neutralized, Nemo saw the survivor, a survivor named Rex Neptuno who started the confusion among the Outcasts and surprisingly, a long lost big brother of Nemo! Rex recognized his lost little brother and reunited at last but for how long he disappeared is no longer matter. After the mission was accomplished, Rex Neptuno is rehabilitated from the medical treatment and trained to be a soldier and then finally joined up with his brother and their new ranger unit created by the Galactic Alliance, Aqua Blue Force, as they became captains and they have some new recruits for the unit. The Aquarian Wars Five years later, the Aquarian Wars or the Aquarian Crisis was broken out when the Kaurren Invaders disbanded the council and established the unrecognized government and their ancestral empire as they conquered each sector. However, the Aquarian Planetary Army with the help of the Intergalactic Peacekeepers, were able to retake several cities, free the trapped civilians and easily defended its capital, Neo-Oceanus City. But the war was still on at the time. Aqua Blue Force was sent to their dangerous missions they've ever faced, fighting the armada forces at the bottom of the ocean, hijacking the supply ships and then captured the enemy bases and outposts, ambushing enemy patrols while freeing the slaves, freeing political prisoners from the camp, and sabotaged their missile and torpedo launchers. During their time of their campaign mission, Captain Nemo Neptuno was asking himself of why are they fight them and what do the Kaurrens want from a such peaceful planet. What are they looking for? The answer what he was looking is at the lost ancient temple of Planet Aqua as they've received the top secret mission from the Galactic Alliance. At the secret location of the lost ancient temple, Captains Neptuno and their unit have entered the sacred place where no one has entered before for many centuries until now as they navigate the corridors, avoiding and surviving traps, and solved a difficult puzzle with teamwork. After surviving these dangerous obstacles, they've reached the treasure room where the valuable antiques and ancient weapons were hidden for centuries as well the most rarest resource on the planet, the Aquarium. As they were about to retrieve the Aquarium, a shining light appeared before them. It was Sabrina the Goddess of Hope in the disguise as a rainbow fish and warned them about the impending danger that the Kaurrens had developed the super weapon that it will destroy the entire planet's ecosystem and pollute the ocean floors and sea-beds, contaminate by their poisonous oil spill. To save their home planet, the unit must pick up their new weapons though they looked rusted and ancient but it will become useful once it has become modified and upgraded. As they've picked up their new weapon, the Kaurrens' ancient warriors and some Outcast warriors have found the temple and they were about exploit it but Captains Neptuno and their unit fought them back and repelled their attack. Then suddenly, their Auras have been unlocked and finally defeated the ancient Kaurren warriors and the Outcasts. After the temple is saved and the Aquarium is recovered, Aqua Blue Force received their new weapons after being modified with technologies and began their final mission to stop the Kaurrens' super weapon and defeat the invaders once and for all. At the Kaurrens' central command base on the middle of the oceans where the super weapon would be launched, Aqua Blue Force have infiltrated onboard one of the enemy ships and hijacked it before they could be alerted be the intrusion. Thankfully it didn't happened as they've managed to control the ship and then entered the main enemy base undetected. As they've entered the enemy base, they sprung to surprise attack, fighting the Kaurren soldiers at the loading bay and then secured the area. Once they've the bay, the base was on highest alert and so the ranger unit have fought their way to reach Fleet Admiral Kreterus, from barracks to prison bay where they've freed political prisons to the batteries where they've shut down their defenses so the peacekeepers can attack the final stronghold while escorting freed prisoners out of the base. As the Aqua Blue Force have reached the central command, they finally confronted the Kaurrens' leader, Fleet Admiral Kreterus who've led his mad campaign of terror on Planet Aqua for the first time. As they were about to take Fleet Admiral Kreterus down, he escaped from them just as the clumsy attempt by other unit to vaporize the Kaurrens with their vapor weapon. Despite the Kaurren leader's escape, Captains Neptuno can sense his presence and heading to the top the central command building where they can settle this once and for all. On the rooftop of the central command, they've finally come to face-to-face with their nemesis for the first time and witnessed his evil powerful triton and Chaos Aura. The two captains battle the mad Kaurren warlord in a triton fight but Fleet Admiral Kreterus is winning closely until Captain Nemo Neptuno gained some advantage as he found a way to weaken, using with his triton's magic and smashed his triton's Chaos gem and they've finally defeated their nemesis and captured him alive and then shut the super weapon down, ending the crisis once and for all. After the Kaurrens have surrendered to the Intergalactic Peacekeepers, Aqua Blue Force is hailed as the Heroes of Planet Aqua for their longest battle against the invaders and they deserved a well-earned rest for a long time of peace. The Atlantis Mission Six months later, Aqua Blue Force was sent to Antichthon to find and capture Dr. Shrumpurt, one of most-wanted man over his illegal experiments and damaging ecosystem on Planet Aqua by dumping contaminated barrels into the ocean. Their mission is to make that Dr. Shrumpurt won't escape this time after the other unit failed to capture him alive because of their recklessness and allowed them to escape. As they've entered Antichthon's atmosphere, they detected lifeforms coming from down below the surface and underwater and they head out to investigate, hope that Dr. Shrumpurt is there. But instead, they found a mess left behind by Dr. Shrumpurt and they'll have to clean it up, curing the fishes, and uncovered the mysterious medallion with symbol of dark entity of the sea until the group of sea marauders-like Barracudas and they fought them back, disarming their weapons with their laser pistol and scared them off. After a short battle, they were encountered by Trydent and the 7 Sea Star Warriors who were fascinated by their technology which they were exactly the same as theirs. As the two interacts each other, they were confused that Captain Nemo thought that he would steal his weapons while Trydent believed that technology was stolen by them or copycat'd it while he wants to know about the Surface World and then the fighting with confusion and misunderstanding had started until the real enemy group have shown up and they were under attacked by them. The two teams have put their differences aside and fought their common enemy. After the battle as the enemy is retreated, they apologized each other and Aqua Blue Force were invited to Atlantis as honored guests. As they arrived at Atlantis, they were amazed that the sacred underwater city is very similar to their home planet's ancient history before they moved to advanced technology as of today. There they were brought to the council where they want the answer from them and Captain Nemo Neptuno steps forward to speak with them. He explained to the Atlantean council about their mission and present the medallion recovered from the cleaned-up site; that the medallion they recovered was the Medallion of Dark Lords of the Seven Seas which means that Dr. Shrumpurt possible made pact with this new enemy and they'll have to find out what his plan is. After the meeting the council and discussed about the situation, Aqua Blue Force and the 7 Sea Star Warriors will work together to stop Dr. Shrumpurt and the Dark Lords of the Seven Seas. And across the Seven Seas, they worked together as a team as defeated the six Dark Lords one by one and during their progress, they've learnt that Dr. Shrug-rut had developed a super weapon that it will darken and destroy the ocean world including Atlantis. They must find and stop them until they've found their location at Panthalassa, the Sea of Evil. As they've arrived in Panthalassa, Aqua Blue Force went to stop Dr. Shrumpurt and their super weapon while their ally team went to fight the seventh Dark Lord of the Seven Seas, Rahab, and send him back from where he came. As they fought their way to reach Dr. Shrumpurt's laboratory, they finally reached the super weapon and it's about to be activated and they have to fight Rahab's minions which they defeated them and captured the mad scientist easily. When they've shut down the super weapons, they discovered the weaknesses of Rahab and then exposed it to them so that Trydent and his fellow companions can defeat Rahab. After Rahab's defeat and Dr. Shrumpurt is in custody, their mission is accomplished. After their mission was complete, Aqua Blue Force were about to leave Antichthon as they're heading back to Planet Aqua but they were stopped by Trydent who wants to see the Surface World just once before heading back him so Captain Nemo Neptuno agreed with him as his promise and they gave him a tour in stealth mode and then brought them back to Atlantis and bid farewell to the Heroes of the Seven Seas and Atlantis but they'll meet them again someday. Their adventures on Atlantis and the ocean world are over. But there are more missions and dangers ahead of them. Aftermath In the 21st century, Aqua Blue Force was reported by the Patriot Star that they've foiled the Warlords' terror plot at the Pacific Ocean. This brought an attention to the UN-GDI and contacted the Galactic Alliance to meet them. On the next week, Aqua Blue Force returned to Earth to meet the UN Paranormal Division at undisclosed location and they offered to join them as the Expert Team which they accepted the offer and then later they returned to Planet Aqua when the Kaurren Invaders are back. Team Members Captain Nemo Neptuno The blue Aquatoid-like Shark is the leader of the aquatic space ranger unit. From a rookie who've graduated from the academy to one of the top team leaders, Captain Nemo Neptuno fights for freedom and justice against those who committed evil and polluted the aquatic ecosystem. Before he joined the army, Nemo Neptuno was the environmental activist who exposed the corrupt business company's evil intentions. He wields the Shining Triton of Aqua Shark. Deputy Captain Rex Neptuno The grey Aquatoid-like Shark is the deputy leader of the aquatic space ranger and the older brother of Nemo. Rex Neptuno was an rogue Outcast warrior who was abducted since he was teenager at the time. During his captive, he was physically abused and received the scar from the Outcast leader until he finally snapped, killing all the Outcasts singlehandedly until the Aquarian Planetary Rangers ended the Outcasts' uprising and the confusion and reunited with his younger brother. After he was rescued, Rex Neptuno is rehabilitated with medical treatment and fully militarily trained at the boot camp so he can join his brother's side as the deputy captain of the ranger unit. He wields the Shadow Triton of the Redeemable Shark. Felicia Tritona A female Aquatoid-like Shark is the laser expert of the team. Felicia Tritona was once a young rookie security officer back in the day at the office building in Neo-Oceanus City where she discovered several lasers were missing during the night and tried to figure it out what went wrong until she spot a bugler at the top floor and used the lasers to replace the missing grids and caught him in red handed, surrounding the thief and hold him for long until the security guards arrested him. After the thief was into custody, Felicia was recruited by the Galactic Alliance to join the new ranger unit as accept it the offer. She wields the Laser Shark Triton. Nathon Nailshark The Aquatoid-like Hammerhead shark is the smart technician of the team for the expertise of electronic devices and computer hacking. Nathon Nailshark was a member of the Aquarian electronic division for the police, monitoring any suspicious activity across Neo-Oceanus City. On that day, he detected the suspected Outcasts activity and he's been following them for days until he found the location of their hideout. Luckily for him, Nathon is a good hacker when he hacked into their old computers and informed the authority so they can raid the hideout, preventing and foiling their terror plot. After the raid, Nathon was congratulated by the Aquarian Planetary Army as he became a valuable asset of the new ranger unit and offered to join them which he accepted it. He carries the Hammer-Shark Blade. Sander Barrelsquid The Aquatoid-like Squid is the mechanic of the team. Sander Barrelsquid was an engineer of the army unit since the civil war ten years ago and saved his fellow compatriots and their commanding officer from an ambush by the Outcasts. While defending his fellow allies, he able to fix the ranger Humvee before the backup unit had arrived and repelled the ambush attack. After surviving the ambush, Sander was selected by the planetary army as a member of Aqua Blue Force for his skills of mechanics and engineering. He wields the Dual Swords of the Octo-Spirit. Ray Mantanos The Aquatoid-like Manta ray is the skilled infiltrator of the team. Ray Mantanos was a member the elite covert ops unit who've carried out his missions of sabotage, hostage rescue, and assassination. After his last mission was carried out, Ray have joined the Aqua Blue Force as he was transferred. He's armed with the Blade Wingspan of the Aqua-Ray. Bruce Breakerbait The Aquatoid-like Barracuda is the close-quarter combat and explosive expert of the team. Bruce Breakerbait was a former con-artist and a member of the navy berets unit who got out from jail after he made a decision with the government agent in exchange of his freedom. During his service, he fought with his sergeant after messing around the bar and owes his money from a game of darts and restraint into a solitary confinement for a day. Then, on his first secret mission, he saved his commanding officer from an ambush by the Outcasts and fought them with his very life. After the mission has ended successfully, Bruce was impressed by the military and was chosen to join the Aqua Blue Force for his expertise. He's armed with the Brass Claw of the Snapping Barracuda. Stevie Horsepower The Aquatoid-like Seahorse is the medic of the team. He was a medic unit from the army who had to make sure that his unit won't die in the battlefield. On the mission to protect the medical clinic, he saved many patients and wounded soldiers using his medic ray gun while defending the clinic from the Outcasts until the reinforcements have arrived. After his dangerous job he ever done, Stevie joined the new ranger unit for his medical skills. He wields the Healing Staff of the Aqua-Stallion. Franky Rainbowfish The Aquatoid-like Fish is the scout of the team. Before he was a rookie from the army, Franky Rainbowfish was a vigilante, fighting petty criminals on the street and giving stolen goods back the owners until he was caught by police peacefully and brought him to the academy where he was trained to be a scout. After his graduation at the academy, Franky joined the new ranger unit. He wields the Rainbow Tonfus. Sid Shrimptons The Aquatoid-like Shrimp is the minesweeper expert of the team. Sid was a member of mine-removal unit who tasked for disarming the mines and aqua bombs after the war had ended at the neighboring planet. But when he was kidnapped by the Outcasts, he was forced to place the mines on the allied route to their base of operation but instead he switched the dummy mines on the allied route and real-life mines at the Outcasts' hideout, causing backfire on the enemy and let Sid himself to escape as he tricked them. After being rescued by the Aquarian Planetary Army and returned home safely, Sid join the Aqua Blue Force for his skills of removing mines and other traps. He wields the Smoothing Staff of the Aqua-Shrimp. Dean Sonicfin The Aquatoid-like Dolphin is the communicator of the team. Dean Sonicfin was a member the special forces unit who was trained from the special ops school where he learned his sonic wave communications. On the mission to find and neutralize the Outcasts, he detected a weapon device that could kill anyone with sonic waves ability, weakening his unit and Dean risked to use his one last sonic wave to warn them to stay put and fought the Outcasts and destroyed their device, foiling their biggest ambush until Dean's unit have arrived. After the mission is accomplished and earned the Medal of Bravery, Dean joined Aqua Blue Force as he was transferred from his old unit. He wields the Sable Sword of the Eco-Dolphin. Noah Whaleheart The Aquatoid-like Whale is the veteran member of the team. Noah Whaleheart have fought the Outcasts and Syndrome Invaders long before the Kaurren Invaders attacked Planet Aqua and saved many lives who are in danger, even his own men. He also led his fellow soldiers to victory, inspired by his fearless and bravery and courageous actions. After his many battles, Noah have decided to join the new ranger unit as their mentor and advisor of the team. He wields the Noble Spear of the Aqua Whale. He's also a very good opera singer in his pastime. Inspirations * The armor design looked similar from the aliens from the movie called Battleship. * The team is inspired from the 80's cartoons TigerSharks. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Eco Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Expert Team